Stirring up the Holidays
by Darknessed
Summary: Every Christmas it's the same thing with these two; Sora asks the same question over and over, they fight, they go carolling... Maybe something different might happen this year? {Minor SxR}
1. Chapter One

**Stirring up the Holidays**

**----**

**Start music: http:www.ylw.mmtr.or.jp/johnkoji/hymn/xmas/Joytothe.mid**

----

"How many more days Riku?"

"Three more days."

"…how about now?"

"Still four more days."

"Well… What about now?"

"Sora, Stop it."

"Okay." The brunette smiled innocently and crossed his arms, looking over at Riku, who was at his left. The both of them were sitting on the paopu tree outside, enjoying the midnight stars. Sora was all dressed for the holidays; Red Santa Suit and all. Well, minus the fluffy beard. He complained too much that it was itchy, so Riku yanked it off.

"Every year you get like this about Christmas… Every year, you ask me the same question. And every year you get on my nerves with it. 'What about now? Now? Now? Nownownow?' NO.Three days. How about you count to sixty 5760 times, then It'll be Christmas."

"Really? Okay! One, two, three, four, five--"

"Sora!" Riku grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him. "Stop it, I was kidding."

"So then if I count to 5760 it won't be Christmas?" Sora asked, brow quirking.

"Well, it will, but then you'll be up forThree days and probably fall asleep while I'm giving you your present."

"You got me a present?!"

"No, Sora. I just said that. I didn't get you anything this year 'cause Santa told me you were a naughty boy."

Sora's eyes widened and he jumped off the tree, turning to face Riku. "I was not naughty! When was I ever naughty! I was a good boy all year!"

"Oh god, Sora… please tell me you don't believe in Santa Claus…"

"Well of COURSE I believe in Santa! Santa is so awesome! I mean, who else can go around the world in twenty-four hours delivering presents? Huh? Can YOU?" Sora asked, poking Riku in the chest.

Riku pawed at the younger boy's hand before shaking his head. "No Sora, I can't. And neither can a fat guy in a red suit." Riku smirked and poked Sora's nose. "I doubt he can fit down a chimney. Plus we don't even have one, so how would he get in?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll use the door like normal people."

"Sora, Santa Claus does not exist."

"Yes he does!" Sora whined and grabbed onto the older boy's hand. "He does, he does! Why are you such a miserable guy? Your getting old, see? Your hair's grey!"

"My hair is Silver, not grey. And I'm not miserable, I'm just not childish like you."

"Admit it, you're a grumpy old fart that goes around yelling 'Bah Humbug!' Like… SCROOGE! And not the Scrooge that's related to Donald 'cause he was nicer. I mean the ugly old Scrooge that's probably dead by now."

"Don't compare me to some ugly dead guy! I'm much better looking than Scrooge." Riku flattered himself, chuckling. "Okay, if it'll shut you up, Santa exists."

"Thank-you." Sora huffed, letting go of his hand. "Hmph, I'll bet that he'll bring you a lump of coal…"

"I don't care if he brings me socks." Riku muttered, pushing Sora back gently before hopping off the tree. "It doesn't matter, 'cause Christmas isn't about gifts."

"I know, it's about Baby Jesus, bla bla bla."

"For some, but what about those non-Christians? For them, it's about sharing. Y'know, giving's better than getting."

"What planet do you come from?" Sora muttered, quirking a brow.

"A better one than your from, Sora." Riku replied with a smirk and placed his hand on the boy's head, giving it a small squeeze before pulling off the Santa hat.

"Hey-- Gimme!" Sora said, jumping up in attempt to grab the hat back, which Riku purposely held out of reach over the boy's head.

"Gimme, gimme never gets, don't you know your manners yet? Pfft."

"I know my manners! Now gimme my damn hat!"

"So rude… I'm surprised your mom didn't wash your mouth out with soap… You know, soap tastes bad. Ugh, I should know." He shook his head and waved the hat a little, teasing the poor boy.

"Will you PLEASE gimme my damn hat?"

"Better, but keep on trying."

"Riku! Gimme my friggin' hat!"

"Or what? Aww, Is poor Sora gunna cry? Let's see Sora cry." He smirked and waved it again.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Riku, I don't want to hurt you…"

"HAH! Hurt me? How? You can't hurt a fly, even if it was sitting right on your arm."

"I can too! …GIVE. ME. MY. HAT. NOW!"

"N. O. If you didn't know, that spells no."

"Riku!"

"Sora!" Riku whined, trying to imitate the younger boy.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Riku!!"

"Riikuuu"

"God damnit Riku, Stop!"

"God damnit Riku, Stop!"

"UGH!" Sora made a face and kicked the snow on the ground with his big black boots before storming off down the dock, back home.

Riku just laughed and eventually followed the angry boy, yet he kept his distance. Poor Sora…

----

"Hey Sora." Muttered a sleepy Riku as he wandered into the brunette's room, rubbing his eyes in the meantime.

Sora rolled over in his bed, waving a hand. "Go away." Came his muffled reply.

"Aww, still mad about yesterday?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Okay." Riku shrugged and smirked, turning around and beginning to walk out.

"No, Riku! Come back!"

Riku chuckled and turned back around. "I knew you'd say that."

Sora sat up in his bed and pushed the covers down to his waist, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before offering him a small smile. He was about to speak, but was interrupted by a red and white streak, which just happened to hit him in the face. "Ow."

"Ow? Oh please, it's your hat. If that hurt, then your weak."

"It didn't hurt!"

"Then why'd you say ow?"

"'cause it surprised me."

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"am not am not!"

"Are too are too!"

"Oh shut up!" Sora muttered, picking up the pillow from behind him and tossing it at the older boy.

Riku laughed and flinched slightly as the pillow hit the side of his arm. "You're a grumpy boy in the morning."

"You're a miserable old man all the time."

"It's silver hair, Sora. Not grey."

"Old man old man!"

"Stupid child!"

"Old man old ma-- HEY! I'm not stupid!"

"are too."

"Am not!"

"Not again…" Sora shook his head and smirked lightly, picking up the pillow from the ground and tossing it back to the boy. "Let's stop arguing and… eat something before I tell you what I wanna do."

"Fooood." Sora muttered and hopped out of bed, avoiding the thrown pillow. He dashed passed Riku and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. "Food, food, fooooood."

"Food's a funny word." Riku muttered as he walked down the stairs, peeking down at Sora. "I swear if you make that Oreo cookie pancake again I'll personally murder you."

"But it was yummy!"

"Yeah, so yummy that I barfed."

"You didn't barf! You ALMOST barfed."

"I barfed at home."

"Eeew!"

"Didn't I say stop arguing Sora?"

"I don't care." Sora whispered and rummaged through the open refrigerator, pushing away objects. "Will you barf if I make peanut butter and jam?"

"Did you make the jam?"

"No, mummy did."

"Then no."

"HEY!"

"I never said I'd barf if you made it."

"Well what if I did make it? Would you barf?"

"Probably."

"RIKU!"

"I'm joking Sora!"

"Yeah, you better be…" Sora muttered and pulled out the jam, mumbling something as he walked over to the bread and pulled out four slices. He brought the slices over to the toaster before making his way to the cupboard and pulled out the peanut butter. "Dark toasted, as always?"

"Mhmm." Riku sat down at the table and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head as he contently watched the younger boy. "Hey Sora, you'd make a great mom."

"Riku!! Shut up!"

"Don't know who would want to marry you though. Maybe Wakka'll take the offer…"

Sora turned and shot the older boy a glare. "Maybe you'll marry Tidus and make test tube babies."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like fun. I'll name my baby Sora, how'd you like that?"

"Riku!"

"What? Wouldn't you like a kid named after you?"

"Not with Tidus."

After a few more moments of chit-chat, the toaster made a small ding, indicating that the toast was ready. Sora automatically turned to it and opened the toaster, pulling the toast out with his hands and making his way to the plates he had pulled out earlier. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Be careful you don't burn your delicate fingers."

"Too late." Sora grumbled and began to smother the bread in jam and peanut butter. Once he was done, he picked up the plate. Which was where both their toasts were on, and brought it over to the table. He put it down in the middle and sat down next to Riku. "Eat." He demanded before taking a slice, happily munching on it.

"How do I know it's safe? For all I know, there are Oreo's somewhere in here…"

"There aren't any, I checked."

"So you WERE gunna put Oreo's on here!"

"If we had any left, maybe."

"Your sick."

"No I'm not, I haven't had a cold in a while."

"…right."

Sora snagged another piece before Riku even had his first and chomped on it happily, sending a smile nowhere in particular.

Riku sighed and grabbed a piece, taking a few bites before setting it down. "I'm full."

"You hardly even touched it!"

Riku poked the toasts crust. "There, I touched it."

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care, hurry up and finish then get warm clothes on."

Sora finished his piece quickly and blinked. "Why? Are we going out?"

"No Sora… we're staying inside."

"Then why do I--"

"We're going outside, yes. Get warm clothes on."

"But you just said--"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Do you still have--"

"I gave it back to you this morning."

"Stop cutting me--"

"off!"

"Riku!"

Riku laughed and turned to face the younger boy. "I only bug you 'cause your fun to bug, Sora. If you just ignore me I'll get bored with it and stop."

"Well your not very funny." Sora muttered and crossed his arms.

"Go get your warm clothes on."

"Yes DADDY." Sora muttered, pushing past Riku and walking up the stairs.

"It's silver hair Sora!"

----

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me Riku!"

"You'll see."

"Riku, tell me where we're going!"

"You'll see!"

"Riku! Tell me whe--"

"We're going to friggin' sing outside of Selphie's house, okay?"

"Oh okay…" Silence as held for a few moments as the two walked through the snow, then… "What are we gunna sing, Riku?"

"You'll see."

"Riku! Tel--"

"We're going to sing a song about Sheep, and it's called Sheep Fast Asleep! …and we're singing in Japanese!"

"Oh Yay! We didn't sing that one last year!"

"No, we didn't…"

"Lookit, Riku! Selphie's house!" Sora squeaked and grabbed onto the older boy's arm. "Can we sing now?"

"…Sure. You can even start if you want." Riku smirked and tilted his head, glancing from Sora and over to the door.

"Okay!" Sora cleared his throat and stood tall for a second before actually beginning to sing.

"Hitsuji wa nemureri, kusa no toko ni,  
Sae-yuku fuyu no yo, shimo mo mietsu.  
Harukani hibiku wa, kaze ka, mizu ka?  
Ina to yo, mitsukai, utau miuta."

Riku watched Sora and listened carefully. He smiled, thinking about teasing him again, but… didn't. Instead, he joined in to sing the next verse.

"Mahiru ni otoranu, kushiki hikari,  
Misora no kanata ni, teri-kagayaku.  
Sukui wo motarasu, Kami no Miko no,  
Umareshi yorokobi, tsuguru hoshi ka?"

Sora grinned and looked up at Riku as he began singing. He loved walking around with him every year, singing carols without a care in the world… It was better than sitting home doing nothing. Taking ain a breath, the two of them now sang together.

"Ame ni wa misakae, Kami ni are ya,  
Tsuchi ni wa odayaka, hito ni are to,  
Mukashi no shirabe wo, ima ni kaeshi,  
Utae ya, tomora yo! koe mo takaku."

A small sound of muffled clapping came from ahead of the two carollers, and eventually a group of muffled clapping. The two looked up to find Tidus, Selphie and Wakka all standing there, bundled up to escape the cold weather. Their gloves were the reason for the muffling.

"Ya, bravo man! Encore! Whatever that means, ha." Wakka grinned, continuing to clap for a little longer before his hands dropped to the side. "What song was that now? I know you didn't sing it last year."

"Pfft, it's Sheep fast Asleep! How could you not know that song?" Demanded Selphie as she placed her gloved hands on her hips and glanced over to Wakka. "It's such a good song!"

"Meh, it's not bad." Tidus muttered and pulled off his glove, examining his fingernails. "I've heard better."

Riku and Sora both glanced over to the group and quirked a brow. "Oh well." Both shrugged and looked up at each other, offering a small smile. Riku's smile slowly turned into a grin. "Deck the halls with bows of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!"

Sora laughed and joined in. "'tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la!"

----

Yay for Christmas carols! XD Uhm, if I got any of the English carols wrong… oo; I don't sing English carols. So, blegh. Next chapter will be up… TOMORROW. Yes, tomorrow. **MERRY CHRISTMAS**. x3


	2. Chapter Two

**Stirring up the Holidays - Chapter two**

----

"Riku, Riku! Is it Christmas yet?"

"Sora, I'm trying to sleep…"

The brunette huffed and shook the sleepy teen, which only made him grunt and swat away the boy. "Rikuuuu! Is it, is it? Is it Christmas _yet_!?"

"No, there's still TWO more days! Remember, yesterday it was only three more days, so today, there's only two… Go back to bed, it's three o' clock in the morning."

"…can I sleep with _you_?"

Riku blinked and turned to face the boy. "That sounded wrong… but I know what you're trying to say…" He quirked a brow and lifted the covers. "Get in."

"Yey!" Sora smiled happily and bounced into bed with the other boy, snuggling into the covers soon after. "What time are we getting up?"

"When we wake up." Riku dropped the covers and shifted slightly, eventually closing his eyes.

Sora gave a small nod and stayed silent, staring up at the egg-white ceiling of Riku's room. He had slept over before, but it was different this time. He was way too excited to sleep… Well, for the first five minutes anyway. He soon fell asleep a few minutes after Riku.

About six hours later, Riku awoke. He glanced around the room, giving a small yawn, before his sea-green eyes fell upon the still sleeping Sora. He watched him for a few minutes, a small smile finding it's way onto his face just before the younger boy stirred. Riku's eyes widened and he put his head back down on the pillow, closing them again and pretending that he was asleep.

Sora's royal-blues blinked open and he grunted slightly as he stirred, turning his head and burying it in the soft pillow for a moment or two before pulling it back and giving a large yawn. His left hand came up and gently rubbed his right eye, then the left. Once he was sitting up, he took a glance around the room, eyeing the walls, the items on the side table, and eventually; Riku. A sleepy smile found it's way to his face before he leaned forward, snuggling upto the older boy.

Riku opened an eye, smiling lightly as he looked down at Sora. He lifted a hand and placed it atop the boy's head, ruffling the brown spikes gently.

Sora blinked, looking up at Riku, his smile widening. "Hey Rikuriku, I thought you were asleep…"

"I woke up before you, I was just pretending to be asleep." He smirked and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"How come?" Sora asked, still looking up at the older boy, this time a little curiously.

Riku shrugged. "Dunno, just felt like it."

Sora nodded and went silent, his eyes half-opened and wandering the room…

Riku blinked open his eyes. "Hey, Sora? …Did we put up the tree yet?"

Sora glanced up at Riku and quirked a brow. "I don't think so…"

"Then let's go do that now!"

"Yeah!"

Both boys automatically jumped out of bed, sending the covers flying to the ground as they both ran down stairs, only in the boxers and undershirts they went to sleep in. While almost falling down the stairs and tripping over the carpet, the two managed to make it to the hall closet to pull out the tree.

"Sora, you grab that side, I'll take this one."

"Okay."

"Got it?"

"Yeah I go-- ah, wait I dropped it… 'kay, got it."

"Okay, on the count of three we'll bring it in the living room… One, two, three!"

Both of them lifted the medium-sized tree and dragged it into the living room where it would be placed. Sora might've dropped the end once or twice, and thankfully it didn't break, but they eventually got it in position and ran back to the closet to pull out the decorations.

"I wanna put the star on this year."

"But you put it on last year, Sora."

Sora crossed his arms. "No, Selphie stole it and put it on, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Riku shrugged and dragged out the big box of decorations. "Well, I guess you can put the star on this year then."

"Unless you wanna put it on Riku," Sora asked, tilting his head.

Riku smirked and ruffled the boy's hair. "Your learning, Sora, but it's okay, you put the star on the tree."

Sora nodded and smiled, pulling out a string of lights once Riku let go of the box. "Ooh, I know!" Sora said happily and walked over to the tree. "We can put the star on together!" Sora nodded again and started to carefully put the lights on the tree.

Riku chuckled and pulled out a few ornaments. "Sounds like fun." He replied, walking to the tree and placing them on one by one.

Once Sora had finished putting the lights on, he went back to the box and pulled out some tinsel. Smirking to himself, he pulled out a few strands from the box and quietly walked over to Riku, placing them atop his head and covering his mouth to muffle a giggle.

Riku blinked and placed the last ornament on the tree before looking back at Sora, brow quirking. "What's so funny…?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sora hid the tinsel box behind his back and smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing…"

"I know that look and I'm not dumb, what did you do?"

"…I put tinsel on your head." Sora mumbled before laughing and dropping the box.

Riku blinked a few times before placing his hand on his head, pulling off the silver strands of tinsel. "It blends in with my hair." Riku grinned and walked over to Sora, soon placing them in the younger boy's hair. "There, now you can have some silver strands of hair."

"Eep, I don't want grey hair like you!"

"It's SILVER, Sora."

"Yeah yeah, whatever rocks your boat."

"Your not funny Sora."

"Whatever you say, Riku." Sora shrugged and wandered back over to the tree, decorating it's branches with shiny silver strands of tinsel. Once the box of tinsel was empty, Sora wandered back over to the decoration box and rummaged through it. He blinked and picked up something that had green leaves, and that automatically made him grin. "Hey Riku, where's the tape?"

"Why?" Asked Riku as he decorated the tree with candy canes he found in the box. "Putting something on the wall?"

"Yup, on the wall…"

"Right there," Riku muttered, pointing to his left.

Sora scampered over and grabbed the tape, then ran off to the door that connected the living room to the hall way.

"I wonder what he's doing…" Riku muttered, quirking a brow. He shrugged it off and continued to decorate the tree.

----

"Sora? Where are you…?"

"In the bathroom! Come in and I'll kick your butt!"

"Pfft, grumpy. Fine, but when you get out, we're playing a game."

"Game?" a flush as heard from upstairs and soon after Sora hopped out of the bathroom. "What game?"

"Twister."

"A tornado?"

"No, not a tornado. The game twister. I found it in the closet." Riku held up the colourful box for Sora to see. "Remember when we played this last? I think you were… twelve."

"Thirteen, not twelve."

"Well, whatever. Thirteen. Now how old are you?"

"Fourteen. No, wait. I'm fifteen."

"Gee, can't even remember your own age?" Riku smirked and dropped the box on the floor just as Sora scampered down the stairs.

"Let's just play." Sora mumbled and sat down on the floor, opened the box and pulled out the mat and colour-chooser. He flattened out the mat on the ground and put the colour-chooser to the left of it. "Okie doke, who's gunna be the spinner, me or you?"

"I'll be the spinner." Riku muttered and walked over to the colour-chooser. He grinned and eyed Sora before flicking the spinner. "…Left foot yellow." He smirked, watching Sora hop over to the nearest yellow circle. Riku shook his head and spun the colour-changer again. "…oh boy. Right foot Red."

Sora blinked and looked over to the red circle. "This is gunna hurt…" He muttered but did as he was told. Once his foot arrived in the destination, he squeezed his eyes shut and waved his arms to balance him out.

Riku laughed, watching the poor boy struggle. He spun the colour-chooser again. "Heh, this'll be better for you. Right foot blue."

"Thank god!" Sora gasped, moving his right foot to the blue circle. "Ugh, I thought my leg was gunna come off…"

Riku sneered and spun it again. "Left hand red." Sora did as told, wobbling a bit. "Left hand blue… Right foot green… Left foot red… right hand blue…" It went on for a while, Riku commanding and Sora obeying; Until… "Left foot green."

"Left foot green, okay." Sora nodded and went to switch his foot, but only ended up slipping and falling on his bottom. "Ow…" He muttered, untangling himself.

Riku just grinned and shook his head. "Nice one Sora, I think you lasted longer this time."

"Yeah, I think I did too…" Sora muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you gunna play?"

Riku thought for a moment or so. He glanced down to the Twister mat, then up at Sora, blinking. "Hmm… Heck, why not. I don't want to grow up too fast." He smirked and got up, making his way over to the Twister mat.

Sora grinned and hopped over to the colour-chooser, sitting down beside it. "Tell me when your ready!"

"Ready," Riku muttered, standing on the side of the mat.

"Alrighty!" He smirked and flicked the chooser. Once it stopped, Sora called out: "Left foot blue!"

Riku nodded and smirked, walking over to the blue circle and placing his bare foot on it. "Next."

Sora spun it again. "Right hand green."

"Right hand green…" Riku repeated and blinked. "Ugh." He bent over, extending his hand along the mat to the green circle. "Next…?"

"…left foot yellow."

Riku made a face but nodded, sliding his foot over to the yellow circle.

And on it went. "…Right hand red, left foot red, right hand blue, left foot yellow, right hand green, right hand blue." …Riku wasn't too bad. That is, until he fell. "Left foot red."

"Left foot-- ow. Damnit." Riku cursed and rolled off the mat onto the carpet, untangling himself in the meantime. "Heh, haven't done that in a while. My back kinda hurts now."

Sora wasn't really… paying attention. He was busy bouncing around, chanting "Twister, the hot spot!" A few… million times… Before Riku tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth.

"Enough with the Twister!" Riku exclaimed, laughing in the meantime as the younger boy squirmed under him.

"Ugh, Riku! Your heavy! Getawff!"

Riku laughed and brought his hand upto Sora's side, and with a sly grin, began to tickle the poor, defenceless boy.

"AGH! RIKU, STOOOOOP!" Pleaded Sora, who was laughing real hard. "I'm gunna pee my pants if you don't stop!"

Riku smirked and continued for a little while before letting his hand drop. "Fine, but I'll finish you off later."

Sora blinked and looked up at Riku. He immediately jumped up and moved into a karate stance. "You shall not defeat me, for I am superior!"

Riku grinned and jumped up after him, moving in a similar stance. "You are not superior, I shall defeat you! UUAAAA!" Riku leapt fourth and gave Sora a fake karate kick to his side.

Laughing lightly, Sora pretended to stumble back. Shaking it off with a grin, he ran at the older boy, sending a few fake punches at his chest. "You will die tonight!"

"Noooo! I am undefeatable! You shall not win!" Riku stumbled back, (Fakely, of course) eventually regaining balance and making his way back to Sora, one arm guarding his face, the other guarding his chest and lower body. "You shall die!"

"I have a new technique!" Exclaimed Sora, and he dropped his guard. "It's called the Crazy Psycho technique! UUAAAA!" Sora ran at Riku, and he really did look like a crazy psycho person. His arms were waving in every which way, and so was his head.

Riku blinked and pretended he was hit. He stumbled back and purposely fell to the ground. "No, I will not be… defeated! AAAGHHH!" He closed his eyes and held his mouth agape, head gently flopping to the ground. "I… Will… Haunt you…"

----

Karate. .. Yep. XD Well, hope you liked that chapter ;; Next chapter coming… **TOMORROW**. XD;


End file.
